swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Rex Korvac
Rex Korvac, infamously known by his call sign Soul-Flame, was a former Mandalorian serving Clan Korvac. Known for his reputation as a deadly and formidable mercenary, Rex worked for many factions, including the Galactic Alliance and the True Sith Empire, but his true affiliation is with himself. Growing up on Mandalore, Rex Korvac was born to legendary warrior Degard Korvac, the head of Clan Korvac, and Iyadine Korvac. Instructing his son in the art of war, combat and honor, Degard trained Rex for years, ultimately allowing him to join Clan Korvac, and befriend Shade Walker in the process. However, after years of service, Rex grew tired of it and desired freedom from these hardships, eventually leaving his clan, causing his father Degard to resent him. Now working as a freelance mercenary, his adventures earned him the call sign "Soul-Flame", due to the amount of havoc he caused throughout the galaxy. Years later, Rex would meet a Mandalorian woman, and the two fell in love, creating a family and having a daughter of his own. However, in 19 ABY, when Korvac was caught by the True Sith Empire on Dromund Kaas, his family perished there when the Ascensional Empire transported the planet into the Void, seemingly destroying it. Rex vowed to avenge his family, and after getting into conflict with Nullhiles and the Vindictive, he'd ultimately ally with the True Sith and the Galactic Alliance in his quest to defeat the Ascensionals, including the rise of the corrupted Ragnar the Black and the Shadow Army. Korvac witnessed the defeat of the Ascensionals during the Battle of Yaara, and joined the Galactic Alliance as a part-timer. In 20 ABY, when the Fallen Emperor Sycthian returned to the galaxy, with him the Fallen Empire and the Callous Order, Rex was enlisted to help the Galactic Alliance defeat this foe once and for all. After numerous battles, it wasn't enough to stop Sycthian from conquering the galaxy. A year later, Rex helped the Galactic Resistance end the Fallen Empire's conquest. However, after the rise of the sinister Yana, Rex fought this new enemy, whilst also getting into multiple conflicts with his father, Degard Korvac, who continued his quest to capture him. In 23 ABY, Rex decided to step away from fighting the White Legion, instead teaming up with Endra Dr'aan to defeat Degard, allowing Endra to become the new Mand'alor whilst Rex imprisoned his father. In the years up until 26 ABY, Rex would come to visit his father in an effort to understand his perspective, but was caught in the crossfire when the Cult of Ancharus invaded Mandalore, led by Exedra. In the aftermath of the battle, Rex freed his father, seeking to finally built a proper relationship while they can both help the Alliance. Despite his best efforts to stop the Cult of Ancharus, Rex would witness his father's death at the hands of Exedra, in reality Vashii. In a confused and angered state of mind, Rex was present when the Alliance retook Balmorra, and took his revenge on Vashii, killing her despite much protest. Feeling his time helping the Alliance wasn't over, Rex joined the Battle for the Force but was killed by the Arch Keeper, joining his father in death. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born Rex Korvac in 11 BBY on the planet Mandalore to Iyadine Korvac and Degard Korvac, two noble Mandalorian warriors, the latter renowned for being the head of Clan Korvac, a fearsome and formidable Mandalorian clan that dominated much of Mandalore at the time, Rex was tutored early in his life into the Mandalorian arts of war, combat and honor - especially what it meant to be truly Mandalorian, according to his father. Joining Clan Korvac at the age of 16, Rex befriended a member of Death Watch, the Mandalorian Shade Walker, and the two worked together in countless missions and skirmishes, although eventually parted ways. Two years later, however, during a mission initiated by Rex's father Degard Korvac on the planet Hutta, Rex's mother Iyadine Korvac was captured and killed by the Hutt Cartel due to Degard focusing his attention on slaughtering the Cartel's soldiers. Realizing that Clan Korvac will only lead to more death - including his own - Rex Korvac left the Mandalorian clan. This would not go unnoticed, as Degard developed a strong grudge for his own son who rejected his beliefs and views, despite Iyadine's death. Degard was determined to capture his son and make him join Clan Korvac once more. Becoming Soul-Flame To be added. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Mandalorians Category:Mercenaries Category:Galactic Alliance members Category:Non Force-User Category:Deceased